Friendship is Magic (Part 1)
'Friendship is Magic (Part 1) '''is the first episode of Thomas and Friends: Friendship is Magic. Summary Thomas is sent to Sodor not to only learn how to make friends but also defeat the evil Lord Megatron. Plot The storybook A narrator describes two royal brothers who ruled over the magical planet of Cybertron. Orion Pax used his powers to create Transformers while his brother, Megatronus makes good progress in gladiator battles. Megatronus became resentful because the citizens of Cybertron relished Orion's work but shunned his gladiator talents. One day, he refused to stay a gladiator. He even change his name to Megatron and vowed to bring his army to Cybertron and bring it to its knees. His used the Matrix of Leadership to banish him to the caverns of Cybertron, and took on responsibility for both creating Transformers and doing gladiator stuff. The narrator's voice changes to that of Thomas the Tank Engine who reads that harmony has been maintained on Cybertron ever since. The prophecy of Megatron Thomas walks by Hot Rod, Kup and Blurr, who invite him to Override's party. Thomas says he has to study and runs off. He enters a library atop an ivory tower and instructs Ryan F-Freeman to find a book called Predictions and Prophecies. Ryan looks and found a book what Thomas is talking about. Thomas realizes that Megatron will return on the day of the Prime Selection, which is the day after tomorrow. He sends a letter to Orion Pax to alert him. Orion's reply to Thomas says that he trusts Thomas completely, but he has to stop reading "those dusty old books". Meeting engines on Sodor Ryan continues to read Orion's letter on the way to Sodor. Orion tells Thomas that there's more to life than studying, and tasks him with supervising the preparations for the Prime Selection on Sodor. The letter ends with one other task for him: make some friends. Toby :"Alright, Applejack! Bring 'em out!" :— Toby Once they reach Sodor, Thomas and Ryan visit the Central Island Quarry to check on the catering for the Prime Selection first. Toby cordially greets Thomas, and members of Applejack, his girlfriend's family offer him food samples. Thomas wants to leave, but he grudgingly accepts the family’s invitation to stay for brunch, which makes Toby happy. Gordon :"''Hey, I can pull the Express train in ten seconds flat." :— Gordon After brunch, Thomas looks at the empty rails claiming tht Gordon isn't doing a very good job of pulling the Express for the festival. Gordon says he will do it after he practices some puffing moves to show Spencer at the festival. He demonstrates his speed and agility by pulling the Express in "ten seconds flat." He says he can’t wait to hang out with Thomas some more, and chuffs away. James :"Oh my stars, my friend! Whatever happened to your large tube thing?" :— James Thomas and Ryan visit James and Rarity, who are decorating the town hall. Ryan is instantly smitten with James' girlfriend Rarity. He is shocked by Thomas's messy funnel and gives him a makeover in Rarity's boutique. James is impressed when Thomas mentions that he is from Cybertron. Eager to get away from the fashionista and her boyfriend, Thomas and Ryan sneak out of the boutique. Edward and Henry :"Um... My name is Henry and this is Edward." :— Henry The last item to check for the Prime Selection is music. Thomas greets Henry and Edward and compliments their bird choir, Edward is confident and introduces himself but Henry is too shy to introduce himself. However, he gets excited when he sees Ryan because he has never seen a cyborg before. Ryan also adds he's a techno-organic. They follow Thomas and Ryan to Tidmouth Sheds, where they will be staying. Percy and Emily :"Hi, I'm Percy, that's Emily and this is my girlfriend Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?" :— Percy Inside the sheds, Thomas and Ryan are greeted with a surprise party. Percy starts talking to Thomas about how he was surprised to see a new engine in town and decided to throw him a party. Thomas accidentally drinks hot sauce and runs out of the room with his funnel on fire. In his bedroom on the second floor, Thomas complains that making friends has left him no time to read about the Matrix of Leadership. He guesses that Orion Pax sent him to Sodor because he thinks the Cybertronian in the Caverns is just an "old transformer's tale." Ryan says the line Emmet says that things can't get worse. The Prime Selection In the town hall, Sir Topham Hatt announces the beginning of the Prime Selection, but Orion Pax, now Optimus Prime, is absent.﻿ Ryan gasps and says he was wrong. Megatron steps out of a glowing purple fog and addresses the cowering transformers: :"Am I not experienced enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" :— Megatron Gordon tries to chuff towards Megatron, but Toby pulls him back. Ryan step up to Megatron saying he's not afraid of him and calls him "Megatronus". Megatron tells him that Megatronus no longer exists. Percy tries to guess Megatron's name, but Toby shoves a cupcake in his mouth to stop him from doing so. Ryan gives Megatron flowers saying "I guess your name is Megatron.". Thomas declares that Ryan is right and that the dark robot is the Cybertronian in the Caverns— Megatron. Impressed, Megatron asks Thomas if he also knows why he's here, but Thomas is too terrified to answer. Ryan, who is brave, announces to Megatron that he's here to bring Cybertron its knees using a Terrorcon Army. Megatron proclaims that Ryan is right, and cackles as a thunderstorm builds up around him, with Thomas looking on in disbelief and fear. The scene cuts to Crash Bandicoot holding a sign that says "To be continued..." Trivia *Ryan F-Freeman and Thomas will play Twilight's and Spike's parts in this episode. *Megatron will play the role of Nightmare Moon. *will be good guest stars in this episode. * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *The storybook *The prophecy of Megatron *Meeting engines on Sodor *Toby (scene) *Gordon (scene) *James (scene) *Edward and Henry *Percy and Emily *The Prime Selection Songs * * * * *Everything is Awesome * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan